


Only If For a Night

by Wiggitywackwriter



Series: Secret Diary of a Call Man [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Male Escort, Male Slash, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 15:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiggitywackwriter/pseuds/Wiggitywackwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will hires a male escort for a FBI formal function in order to get out of a possible blind date, but mostly to show up the Science Bros.</p><p>This is based off a prompt in the kink meme: crack, smut, young hanni, old hanni, secret side-career, only career, au ANYTHING</p><p>bonus for:<br/>- will as a client (they've never met)<br/>- will is a virgin<br/>- hannibal picking at will's brain<br/>- will panicking a bit but still managing to do the do</p><p>I tried my best!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For a Night

**Author's Note:**

> I think you guys are going to notice that I'm pro- Sex Workers and believe there should be legal measures to protect them. So yeah.

Will stands outside waiting for his date to arrive. That's if a male escort could be considered a date. Will is tempted to call the agency back and have them cancel everything. This was just a last ditch effort to dodge an awkward blind date set up from Beverly for a formal function hosted by the FBI. Will stopped himself each time because he had already set up his lie. It wasn't like him at all, to lie about a relationship. Beverly had asked him if he had a date to the function. With Brian and Zeller watching him from the side, some masculinist nonsense overcame him, so he said he did.

Now he regretted it. He continued to fidget until he heard a throat clearing behind him.

"Excuse me," an accented voice said, "do you know where I can find Will Graham?" Will turned around. The man was slightly taller than himself. Broader too. Tanned skin and slicked back hair. He was older than Will. Dark eyes and thinner lips than his own. The man was in a stunning grey three piece suit, outdoing Will's slacks, jacket and rumpled button-up. 

Will cleared his throat, "I'm, uh, Will Graham." He's gaze settles on the man's sharp cheekbones. "Um, and you are?"

The man smiled, "I am Hannibal Lecter and I will be your escort for tonight. I hope I am to your liking. You requested someone mature, between the ages of thirty and forty. I have to be honest. I am over forty."

Will stuffed his hands in his pockets and looked at the ground, "No, uh, no you're perfect. I mean, you're fine." Will looked Hannibal in the eyes before shifting them away. "I should, um, warn you that I fabricated a story." Hannibal tilted his head, indicating that he was listening. "I told my colleagues that you were a boyfriend." Will bared his teeth in a parody of a smile. Hannibal graces him with a slight smile, the corner of his eyes crinkling.

"I must tell you that this isn't my first time doing this. Now," Hannibal indicates to the building adjacent to them, "Shall we go in?"

As they began walking into the building, Will asked where Hannibal was from. "Lithuania and you?" 

Will ducks his head, "Louisiana. Not as exciting."

"On the contrary I find that interesting."

"You're just saying that because I'm paying you." Will thinks that might have been rude. Hannibal gives him an indulgent smile as he hands his coat that he had slung over his arm to the man asking for it. Will shifts from one foot to the other while they wait for Hannibal's ticket. After that, they make their way to the ballroom where his colleagues are mingling. 

As they make their way through the room, a server with a tray of champagne flutes passes by. Will grabs two flutes and motions to give Hannibal one. Hannibal puts up a hand and says, "I am sorry, but I don't not like to drink on the job."

Will lets out an uncomfortable laugh, "I'm sorry. Of course. That makes sense." He begins to feel terribly awkward again as they make their way to a table. He still has the two flutes in his hand. He'll drink them both he guesses. They both sit down at the table Will choose. They sit there in what Will perceives as awkward silence. His eyes dance everywhere, refusing to land on Hannibal too long. Will downs both flutes before saying, "I'm surprised that an FBI function doesn't make you uncomfortable, considering what you do."

Hannibal smiles. "What I do, Will, is merely provide company. I am simply part of a dating service. I must admit that I did not expect you to work for the bureau. You, however, seem more uncomfortable than I. Is it me or where we are?"

Will's eyelids flutter. "Maybe a little bit of both. I'm not good with people."

"I see." Will shakes his head. "No, I do. I am surprised that you would hire me considering that you are a part of the FBI."

Will fiddles with a champagne flute. "I'm just a teacher at Quantico. They sometimes need my assistance with profiling serial killers." Will looks Hannibal in the eye only long enough to see them light up with interest. "Oh?" Hannibal says. He opens his mouth to say something but is interrupted by Beverly walking up to their table. 

She has a smile on her face as she greets Will. “And who is your suave friend over here?”

Will motions to the man. “This is Hannibal Lecter. Hannibal this is my colleague Beverly Katz.” Hannibal stands up and shakes Beverly’s offered hand.

“How are you this evening?” He asks. 

“Pleasantly surprised. Will has said nothing about you until a couple of nights ago.”

Will grimaces, “Because maybe my private life is my private life.” Even though it may have sounded rude, Beverly just smiles, used to his ways. 

“Well I’m glad you brought him. Maybe you should introduce him to the others.”

Will looks passed Beverly and can see Brian and Zeller trying to pretend they are not gawking. For some reason, the expression on their faces makes him feel good. 

“I’m sure Alana would love to meet, Hannibal wasn’t it?” Beverly said. Hannibal nods. Will feels uncomfortable all over again.

He stands, feeling awkward with Hannibal and Beverly looming over him. “I wasn’t aware that Alana would be here.”

Beverly scoffs, “Of course she would. She’s over there with her date talking to Jack and his wife. I have to say, that guy is an ass. Dr. Chilton is his name.”

Hannibal makes an interested noise. “Is he not the administrator for the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane?” 

Both Beverly and Will looked at him with surprise. “Yes,” Will says, “how did you know?”

Hannibal smiles, “I have read some of his dissertations. I also live in Baltimore.”

“You’ve read some of his dissertations? For fun?” Beverly asks.

“As a learning tool. I am a psychiatrist.” Hannibal said. Will couldn’t tell if he was lying.

Beverly tugs on Will’s jacket to get him moving towards the direction of Alana and Jack. Hannibal follows close behind them.

“So where’s your date,” Will asks. 

Beverly shrugs, “Don’t have one.” Will runs a hand over his face. Before he can say anything else, they’ve already approached the group.

“Look who I found,” Beverly says from his left side, standing in between him and Alana. Hannibal saddles up to his right, standing in between him and Jack’s wife, Bella. 

Alana smiles, “Hello Will and,” she trails off, waiting for an introduction to the strange man standing beside him. 

Will gestures towards Hannibal, eyes on the ground, “This is Hannibal Lecter –“ 

“Will’s date,” Beverly interrupts. Will wants to elbow her in the side.

“Hannibal this is my colleague Alana Bloom, my boss Jack Crawford and his wife Bella Crawford.” Hannibal shakes all of their hands.

“Please to meet you all.”

“Will, this is Dr. Chilton.” Will shakes the doctor’s hand, not wanting to tell Alana that introductions were unnecessary. 

“Hannibal Lecter,” Chilton begins, “that name sounds familiar. You wouldn’t be Dr. Lecter now would you?”

Hannibal inclines his head, “That would be me.” 

“I’ve read one of your papers, the one on how and why people become enamored with psychopaths and sociopaths,” Chilton comments, “a very enlightening read.”

“I’m glad you think so,” Hannibal says.

“Are you a psychologist?” Alana asks.

“I am a psychiatrist. I have a private practice in Baltimore.”

“Interesting. Is that where you met Will?”

“Are you insinuating that he needs psychiatric help?”

Alana laughs, “No,” Liar, Will thinks. “That was just my unsubtle way of asking how you two met.” 

“Can we not,” Will grits out.

“Sorry Will. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable,” Alana apologizes. 

Hannibal breaks the ensuing awkward silence, “I must admit, I was surprised to learn that you work as a profiler.”

“Yes, he is one of our best,” Jack praises. “He can really get into the mind of a serial killer.”

Will tenses. He can feel Hannibal’s eyes on him. “That must be difficult.”

“Not for Will,” Jack continues, “he has an astounding gift of empathy. He has been a great help to the bureau.” 

Will shuffles his feet, “When does the ceremony start?”

Beverly looks at her watch, “Um, it’s supposed to start soon actually.”

Will turns towards Hannibal, “We should get back to our seats then.”

“Oh,” Beverly starts, “I’ll sit with you.”

“Please don’t.” Will says. Beverly laughs. 

“Fine, I’ll sit with Dumb and Dumber.” Beverly walks away to find her other coworkers.

“It was nice to meet you all,” Hannibal says before they walk away. They take a seat at their previous table.

“So, are you really a psychiatrist?” Will asks.

Hannibal chuckles. “Yes I am.”

“Then why are you…” Will clears his throat. 

“Because it’s fun.” Hannibal is smiling and Will is even more confused. 

There is a beat of silence. Will stares at Hannibal’s hands, feeling the man’s eyes on him.

“I’m sensing some history between you and you’re colleague Alana,” Hannibal says.

Will grimaces. “I’ve made some romantic overtures but they were rejected.”

Hannibal tilts his head. “There is an obvious attraction.”

Will laughs bitterly, “There is but I’m not stable enough.”

“Do you feel unstable?”

Will pauses “Are you asking because you are afraid that a potentially unstable man hired you for your services. Are you afraid that I will do something to you?”

“No. I am asking because I could help you.”

“Are you offering to be my psychiatrist? Isn’t that unethical,” Will smiles.

Hannibal returns it. “I like you Will. I find you interesting.” Will wrings the tablecloth in his hands. 

“I’m not that interesting.”

“You are.”

Before Will can say anything else the award ceremony begins. The only thing keeping the ceremony from being painful was the amusement Hannibal found in Will’s commentary. As soon as it became socially acceptable to leave, Will made a mad dash for the exit with Hannibal in tow. As they waited for the man to retrieve Hannibal’s coat, Will almost suffered an anxiety attack from the thought of one of his colleagues following him out.

Luckily Hannibal approaches Will before the real crowd arrives. As they’re heading to their cars, Will thanks Hannibal. When he goes to hand Hannibal his check, Hannibal grabs Will’s wrist.

“Is our night over good Will?”

Will blinks, “I, uh, I just. Um. I’ve only expected the date.”

Hannibal gives Will an indulgent smile. “Will, what you paid for was much more than that.”

“No, no I –“ Will shakes his head, “I only paid for the date.”

“I will not pressure you Will. I only want to make you aware.”

Will wrings his hands; his feet shuffles and his eyes shift everywhere, avoiding Hannibal. Suddenly he stops, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He slowly opens his eyes to meet Hannibal’s. Bright blue meets seemingly black. Will looks away and slowly nods his head. “Okay,” he whispers. 

The entire time Will followed Hannibal’s car, he had to keep stopping himself from making a sharp U-turn. The only thing preventing him from doing that was the embarrassment it would cause if he flipped over. It also might be the need Will has not to disappoint Hannibal. Which is odd because he’s paying for this and Hannibal would have gotten extra money without going through the whole sex part.

Will didn’t quite understand his need to please Hannibal. He had to admit that he actually enjoyed Hannibal’s company. He likes him.

Which kind of scares him because he’s never been able to like someone’s company that quickly. Not to mention he’s still anxious about the having sex part. He’s never been able to go that far with anyone because he’s never been comfortable enough to get intimate with another person. Now he’s about to have sex with a virtual stranger. Maybe it’s easier because there isn’t a lot of a social necessity or expectations when it comes to prostitutes. 

He has no idea what he’s doing.

He’s still tempted to turn around. You’re already in Baltimore, might as well keep going, Will thinks. He was extremely surprised that Hannibal insisted that they go to his house.

“Do you feel safer at home?” Will had asked before they left. “You could still get murdered at home.” Hannibal just laughed.

A part of Will likes that Hannibal feels safe enough to invite him to his home, but another part is thinking how reckless he is. Will has been to crime scenes involving prostitutes.

He begins to notice that they were passing residential houses. Very nice houses. Nicer than his own. Will is not at all surprised that Hannibal is financially well off. They pull up to an elegant two-story home. When they’re both getting out of their cars Hannibal says, “I’m surprised that you made it this far.”

Will shrugs, “That makes two of us.” His gaze wonders around the house, taking in all the details. He feels a touch on his shoulder and sees Hannibal smiling at him. The man gestures to his home. “Shall we go in?”

Will jerkily nods his head and follows Hannibal inside. He lets the other man take his jacket and hang it up in the closet next to the door. Will gets distracted by the décor. He can’t say it wasn’t what he expected, after seeing how Hannibal dresses, his car, the outside of his house, and just by how he holds himself.

Everything is elegant, chic, practical and beautiful. Warm. Will isn’t an expert on interior design but he knows a good looking house when he sees one. 

“Shall I pour you a drink?” Will jumps at the sound of Hannibal’s voice so close to his ear. “Sorry I didn’t mean to frighten you. Shall I pour you a drink or would you like to go straight to the bedroom. Or would you prefer somewhere less…traditional?”

“The, uh, bedroom I suppose,” Will stammers, looking just past the man’s shoulders.

“Why do you avoid eye contact, Will?” Hannibal asks.

“Eyes are distracting. You see too much and you don’t see enough.” He answers.

Hannibal nods his head, “I see. Would you prefer it if you were on your stomach or perhaps, if I were on my hands and knees.” Will chokes.

“I’ve never – I haven’t, um. I – “ Will rubs the back of his neck roughly. “I’m a virgin,” he spits out.

Hannibal smiles and walks into Will's space. “My good Will, virginity is merely a social construct created by men who wanted to measure the purity of a woman. We are never held to the same standard. No, I like to think that you only lack experience.” He reaches up and cups Will's cheek. Will can imagine that his stubble must feel rough on the man's hands.

Hannibal steps further into Will's space, his face so close that Will can feel his breath on his lips when he speaks. “Have you ever kissed anyone, Will?” Will swallows, staring at Hannibal’s cheekbones.

Will nods his head, eyes gravitating to Hannibal’s lips. Will licks his own, “I’m not inexperienced with everything.” He watches the corners of the other man’s mouth lift slightly.

He feels Hannibal’s other hand cup his opposite cheek. “There are many different forms of sex,” Hannibal says lowly. “Frottage, handjobs, fellatio, or sexual intercourse. We may do whatever you’re comfortable with.”

Will’s eyelids flutter close, he’s breathing deepens. The stirring of arousal roll softly in his lower abdomen. 

“May I kiss you Will?” Hannibal whispers. He jerks his head in a semblance of a nod. His breath hitches as he feels the other man’s nose bump softly against his own, encouraging him to tilt his head. The agent acquiesces and feels Hannibal’s lips teasingly brush his own. Will’s mouth slowly opens, his breath hitching as Hannibal catches his bottom lip in between his own. Air punches from his lungs as a rush of arousal crashes through his body. Hannibal uses his mouth to slowly open Will’s wider. He licks into the agent’s mouth and Will let’s loose a shuddering moan, finally slotting his mouth fully against the other man’s.

He meets Hannibal’s tongue in his own mouth, rolling against it, feeling it flick across the roof of his mouth. It tickles. In retaliation, he sucks on the man’s tongue. In response, Hannibal moans, pushing Will against the wall they were slowly moving towards. One of Hannibal’s hand moves to Will’s hip, squeezing it. The other migrates to his curls, pulling his head to the side to deepen the kiss. Will groans.

They come up for air only to dive back again, all teeth and tongue. Will nips at Hannibal’s bottom lip and tongue, causing the man to shudder against him and push him harder against the wall. Hannibal pulls back and leaves a burning trail of open mouth kisses along Will’s stubbled jaw and neck. He sucks and bites on Will’s neck, causing him to roll his hips against Hannibal’s with a breathless moan. The other man pushes back in answer, their erections sliding next to each other.

Hannibal moves back and rests his forehead on Will’s. They’re both breathing erratically.

“Where do you want me?” Hannibal rasps. 

Will groans, “I don’t know. Anywhere. The – The bedroom, I guess.”

“Very well.” And Hannibal leads him up the stairs by his hand.

As soon as they slid into Hannibal’s bedroom, Will begins attacking the man’s clothes, stripping him of his waistcoat then fumbling with his belt. Hannibal catches his mouth in another kiss, pushing him abruptly against the wall next to the door they entered. Will starts working on the man’s tie and shirt as he feels the escort try to maneuver his way in between his legs. Will pushes the button up shirt over the man’s shoulders.

Hannibal caresses Will’s right leg, nudging him behind the knee to encourage him to bring his leg up. Will gets the hint and wraps the leg around the other man’s waist. Hannibal pulls his other leg up and hoists him up against the wall, attacking his neck with nips and kisses.

Will moans as he wraps both of his legs securely around Hannibal’s waist, unbelievably aroused by their position. He feels as Hannibal’s hands slowly trail up his thighs, wrapping around to grab his ass and _squeeze_. The back of Will’s head collides with the wall as he lets loose a breathless moan. He rolls his hips against Hannibal, his erection digging into the man’s abdomen. Hannibal bites along his jaw before licking into Will’s open mouth, engaging him in another kiss. 

Will’s asscheeks pulls apart with each squeeze of Hannibal’s large hands. He can feel his hole twitching with each movement and he’s never had the burning need to be filled as much as he does now. He wants to know what it's like, what it's liked to filled with a burning cock. Fingers, dildos, and vibrators were not enough. So when Hannibal pulls back to breathe, Will whispers against his lips, “Please fuck me.” Hannibal groans.

Suddenly his pulled away from the wall. He grabs onto Hannibal’s shoulders tightly in response. Hannibal carries him to his bed before throwing him down on the pristine covers.

Will helps Hannibal remove his clothing, nearly ripping his own shirt in the process. As he lays there naked, he watches as Hannibal removes the rest of his clothing as well.

As soon as he’s finished, he covers Will’s body with his own. “How do you want it, Will?” He whispers along his mouth. He shudders, eyes squeezing shut. Taking in the feeling of another man’s body covering and weighing down his own. The heat is almost overwhelming, but Hannibal’s solid body was comfortable bearing down on him. He can feel the man’s hardness on his thigh, leaving a trail of precum. His own erection is squeezed in between their stomachs, twitching with every breath he takes. He swallows before muttering, “On my back. I – I want to watch you.”

“Very well.” Hannibal pulls back far enough to sit on the heels of his feet. He runs his hands along Will’s thigh, as Will slides his fingers through his own curls, waiting. Hannibal pulls Will’s legs up by his knees until his feet are firmly planted on the bed. He lifts them up and promptly spreads Will’s legs wide open, causing the agent to gasp.

Will attempts to close his legs, but Hannibal refuses to let them. “You’re beautiful Will.” He moves in between his legs as Will attempts to cover himself with his hands, flushing more if that was even possible, his face was already burning hot.

Hannibal takes his arms and pushes them down next to his head. “If you want to see me, then it’s only fair that I should see you,” he says, accent thickened with arousal. Hannibal brings one of Will’s hands up and kisses the knuckles. “Look at me Will.” And he does.

Hannibal was tanner than himself. His chest was layered with hair and he was fit for a man his age. His arms were muscular and so were his thighs that were visible to Will. His cock was heavy and thicker than his own. He was uncut, unlike Will. The foreskin was pulled back, the head red and glistening.

He’s breathing gets harsher with the thought of it inside of him. Stretching him. Filling him.

“Hannibal, please.”

Hannibal lets go of Will’s hands, using one of them to touch Will’s open mouth with his fingers, dipping in to touch his tongue before dragging them over his jaw, down his neck and around one of his nipples. He follows the path his fingers with his lips, taking Will’s nipple into his mouth. Will moans, arching his back as Hannibal sucks and lightly bites at the nub. His fingers continue their meandering path until they wrap around Will’s leaking cock, squeezing before making two slow short pumps.

Will cries out and grabs the hand on his cock, “No, Hannibal stop.” Immediately the other man tenses on top of him before abruptly pulling away.

Will quickly grabs the man’s biceps, interpreting how Hannibal must have taken his cries. He stares at the escort’s collarbone breathing heavily. “No – I only meant that I wouldn’t last long…if you do that.”

He feels the tension slowly bleed out of Hannibal’s body. “I understand.” Hannibal begins pulling further away. In panic, Will tightens his hold on the man’s bicep, stopping him.

“Don’t worry Will. I’m only getting supplies from my bedside table,” Hannibal assures him.

Will feels bereft of Hannibal’s warmth, he shivers until Hannibal comes back. He watches as the man lays down a bottle of lubricant and a condom next to them.

Hannibal grabs one of the decorative pillows from the top of his bed and motions for Will to raise his hips in order for Hannibal to slip the pillow under him. He caresses the inside of Will’s thigh. “I need you to stay relax Will.”

“I understand how it works Hannibal. I’ve had things in there before.” Hannibal just smiles.

He grabs the lube, popping open the cap, and covering his fingers with the fluid. He puts one of his hands on Will’s lower abdomen and the other between his legs. Will feels the slippery cool fingers slip in between his cheeks. He widens his legs to make it easier for Hannibal. His gasps as he feels the first finger try to push its way through. This is very different then touching himself with his own fingers. Much more arousing.

He breathes in deeply through his nose and out his mouth as Hannibal methodically stretches him open. His other hand messaging Will’s stomach helps marginally. The in and out motion of the first finger starts to feel good. He tenses up a little when the second finger joins the first. Soon enough, he gets used to the pressure and begins to feel a little pleasure, his erection in the space between flagging and tightening. He feels a little sting in the stretch as the third finger enters. Hannibal keeps pushing gently, spreading his fingers and moving them around as if searching for something. Will helps by shifting his hips a little and suddenly Hannibal’s pushing against his prostate. 

He moans and rolls his hips in time with Hannibal’s motions, slowly fucking himself on Hannibal’s fingers.

Little breathy sighs of ‘Ah, ah, ah’ escapes from him each time Hannibal’s fingers rubbed against his prostate. He groans when Hannibal gently pulls his fingers out. Will watches him as he opens up the condom and rolls it onto his dick, smearing the remaining lube on his cock. 

Hannibal lifts up one of Will’s legs and throws it over his shoulder. “Are you ready Will?”

Will nods, “Yes. Please, Hannibal.”

Hannibal brushes his lips against Will’s. “Of course.” He pushes in, slowly. Will throws his head back and moans, trying to relax and accommodate to the girth. It burns and it’s hot. Everything is so hot. Hannibal makes short gentle thrusts, trying to make the intrusion easier.

“Will.” It is only when Hannibal says his name that he notices that he has fully bottomed out. He can feel the other man’s hips flushed against his ass. His hole twitches and he's very aware of every inch of the stretch. He slowly removes his leg from Hannibal’s shoulder, the stretch in his thigh was uncomfortable, and settles it along Hannibal’s hip, feeling the cock inside of him shift with his movements. Will gasps as Hannibal groans.

Hannibal braces an arm on each side of his head, bracketing him in. “Are you alright?”

Will breathes in deeply and nods. He’s still coming to terms with the fact that there isn’t an object inside of him. There is an actual person inside of him. Hot and heavy and wonderful.

Will smiles and looks Hannibal in the eyes, “Yes,” he says before looking away. 

Will rolls his hips, indicating that Hannibal has permission to move.

Hannibal kisses Will and begins rolling his hips slowly, trying to get him used to his cock. Will begins to loosen up. The thrust become more pleasurable as the tip of the other man’s cock brushes against his prostate. His moans are caught by Hannibal’s mouth. Now each rolling thrust is punctuated with a snap of Hannibal’s hip. His tongue begins to mimic the motions of his hips.

Will meets each thrust with a downward push of his own. He wraps his arms around the other man’s neck, his fingers runs through Hannibal’s hair, the strands already loosened with sweat. 

On a particular sharp thrust, Will keens and pulls sharply on Hannibal’s hair, causing the man to pull back and curse in some foreign language.

“ _Will ___,” Hannibal breathlessly moans. His thrusts gains speed and Will’s channel flutters with each movement, tightening each time Hannibal brushes against the nub inside of him. Hannibal moans loudly each time. Will scratches Hannibal’s back, wanting to touch Hannibal everywhere but also trying to gain purchase on his sweaty skin.

Will can barely think. The pleasure nearly quieting his mind. The pace continues to increase, their harsh breathing mixing in the air between them. Hannibal’s thrusts becomes progressively harder and rougher, especially when Will begins to bite sharply along his neck. Will can feel the guttural moans rip from Hannibal’s lips. 

One of Will’s sucking bites causes Hannibal to swear in the same language. Hannibal pulls Will away from his neck. His eyes are caught by the other man's. 

“ _Ar žinote, ką darai su manimi_?” Hannibal asks roughly. Will only moans, Hannibal’s rough thrust jarring him, his erection drooling. “Oh sweet Will.” 

Hannibal sits up and grabs each of his thighs, using the leverage to add power to his thrust. His cock going deeper with the different angle. Will’s breathless cries escaped him as each powerful thrust nails against his prostrate. The sound of skin slapping and the obscene wet noise of Hannibal entering Will over and over fills the room. Will grabs onto his knees, trying to keep his legs wide open. 

“Hannibal, I can’t. _I can’t_!” Will nearly shouts, his orgasm building. Hannibal only moans and whispers to him in his foreign tongue. 

“ _Taip galite ___, Will. _Saldūs ___Will.”

Hannibal reaches over to brush against Will’s erection and that’s all it takes. His toes curl and eyes roll back. His jaw drops open in a soundless scream. All he sees is white before the edges of it turns dark and he knows no more.

 

He comes to when he feels Hannibal slide under the covers behind. He starts to say something, but Hannibal hushes him. “Sleep Will.” And he does. There are no nightmares.

He wakes the next morning to the smell of food cooking. The distinct scent of eggs, bacon and something sweet wafers in the air. He stumbles out of bed and finds his pants on the floor. As he’s pulling them on, he feels the sharp ache of what he did last night.

He slowly makes his way down stairs and limps towards the direction of the smells. He walks into an elegantly sleek kitchen. No surprises there. He sees Hannibal at his stove with a robe on stirring something.

Hannibal turns. “Ah, Will. Please, have a seat in the adjacent dinning room. Breakfast is almost done.”

Will can’t help feeling that this was bizarre, but he does as Hannibal asks. He gingerly sits down at the table that’s already set, two glasses of orange juice ready to drink. He watches as Hannibal comes in and out, filling the table with plates eggs, bacon, and French toast.

Will smiles, “Do you usually allow your clients to sleep with you in your home and then cook them breakfast?”

“Not usually, no,” Hannibal answers as he fills up Will’s plate. He passes him his plate, before he starts filling up his own. He sits down across from Will.

They eat quietly for a moment before Will asks, “Pardon me if this sounds rude, but what made you choose to become an escort?”

Hannibal chews for a moment and takes a sip of orange juice before answering. “I needed money to get me through medical school. A college friend recommended it and it worked out tremendously.”

Will takes a sip of his own juice, “You went to medical school? Were you a doctor?”

“Yes, an emergency room surgeon.”

Will sits back, his eyebrows raised in surprised. “Wow. You must have made a lot of money. Did you quit being a prostitute for a while?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s fun. I like having sex and getting paid for it.”

Will furrows his brows. “Is it ever dangerous for you?”

“Sometimes, but not enough to make me quit. I, unfortunately, do run into the occasional client who dehumanizes sex workers such as myself, but the problem is quickly taken care of.”

Will runs a hand over his face. “That’s the only problem I have with prostitution, how unsafe it can be for the workers. They need to legalize it so we can take more protective measures for sex workers. I’ve seen too many crime scenes with victims that were prostitutes. Please be careful Hannibal.”

Will watches as a slow smile grows on Hannibal’s face. “Of course Will.”

They begin eating in companionable silence again. Then Will remembers the check that he wanted to give Hannibal was still in his pocket. He digs in and pulls it out.

Will hands the check to Hannibal across the table, only to watch the man rip it in half. “On the house.”

“Hannibal – “ Will begins only to be rudely cut off by a swift kiss.

Hannibal pulls back slowly, “Eat your breakfast Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Google Translate told me that Hannibal is supposed to be saying:
> 
> "Do you know what you are doing to me, Will?"
> 
> "Yes you can, Will. Sweet Will."
> 
> Leave Kudos if you like, comments if you want! Thanks for reading!


End file.
